Tears In Pearls
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Running was her break away from everything. She was inhuman, immortal and a monster – a demon of Satan’s herself. He didn’t see her that way. ‘Such a beautiful woman shouldn’t have any reason to cry,’ he thought sadly. Vampire Oneshot. Posted on FP to!


**Authors Note**_: Hello all, so here is the last of the random oneshots that were hidden on my hard drive. Once more it's about the supernatural (that's pretty much all I write, right?) It's staring vampires, but this is going to be a little different than the type of vampires I write about in_ **Midnight Tryst**_. Now, I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said, it's just a oneshot :) It won't be a chapter story. Maybe someday I'll come up with something to add on but for now, no. I'm far too busy. Oh and if you had read my writing before (on especially) I have a playlist for each of my chapters/oneshots and so on. Feel free to listen to the songs and check out my website on my profile. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review. Happy reading :)_

_Peace,_

_- RIP._

**PLAYLIST:**

_Tears In Pearls_

- by -

Savage Garden

* * *

**Tears In Pearls**

**_An original Oneshot - by - musicormisery4105_**

Her feet padded unremittingly in a pattern against the soft ground as she ran aimlessly through the forest. The woman looked young to first glance but once who got a look of her ruby red eyes, you could see the ancient grief and sadness that lay in their depths. She had witnessed and suffered much grief in her endless lifetime. She didn't have a general direction that she was running in, no she was just running. She loved feeling the sensation of the fresh, clear mountain air running through her light auburn curly locks, she loved the rich smell of the untouched but most of all she loved the feeling of freedom. She loved that it was here that she could get a sense of peace. While she loved her immortal family to pieces, she also needed a break away from this _life _she was living—if you could even call it that.

Running was her break away from everything. She could be free from the stress of living with four other vampires whom were coupled as mates—her two sisters, Rayne and Zulia, had found their mates, Everest and Cloud. If she ran away, then she could finally rid herself of the retched loneliness that she dealt with on a daily basis. It wasn't as if her family flaunted their happiness in her face—no it was the exact opposite. They felt her sorrow. That was just how her family worked. They were so interconnected that they could literally feel each other's pain.

Her sisters and their mates had tried everything in their power to make her feel welcomed. She appreciated their efforts but sometimes she just wanted to run away and hide, she didn't want to be surrounded by the warm fuzzy feelings that radiated from each of her family members without their knowledge.

Sometimes she wondered if going off alone was the better choice for her, at least then she wouldn't have to pretend to be happy. She could wallow in her loneliness and hunger all alone. She wouldn't have to see the looks on her families face as she came home with blood red eyes, a sure sign that she had slipped up again.

It wasn't her fault. She wasn't as strong as the others. She didn't really like their lifestyle anyways. She didn't like killing the innocent but honestly—wasn't murdering innocent animals just as bad as murdering humans? You were still killing something that was innocent either way so why did it matter? Her family didn't really murder in the general sense. No, they were vampires. They had to survive somehow and since human food and beverages were not an option anymore they were forced to drink the blood of others.

She began to stop her pace as she reached her special place. It was a large valley in between two mountains that was covered in wondrous wild flowers that ranged in all sorts of different fragrances, shapes, colors and sizes. It was the description of simple beauty. It was her own personal sanctuary, the place where she could release all her hidden anger and frustration out without anyone knowing.

Instead of admiring the beauty as most others would do the girl did as she did as she always did when she reached her place. She sank down to her knees and let out the most earth shattering and painful inhuman cry that could ever be released from ones mouth. She truly, honestly hated her very being. She was inhuman, immortal and a monster. She was a demon of Satan's herself. She hated herself. She didn't want to live and if she knew a way to kill herself—well she would do it.

She was completely unaware of another presence in the meadow. A young teenage male vampire was watching from a small ledge on the side of the mountain and watched in complete horror as the inhumanly gorgeous female before him fell to her knees and began to scream and produce heart wrenching cries.

'_Such a beautiful woman shouldn't have any reason to cry_,' he thought sadly.

He hopped down from the ledge and began to approach the woman in the middle of the valley with extra care. Vampires were very defensive creatures and weren't meant to mess around with. He should know. He _was_ one after all.

"Please do not cry," he murmured out to the woman in a soft voice. "Please." he pleaded.

The woman looked up, her eyes black from hunger yet when he looked into them they were completely endless. Like pitch black holes that were spiraling out of control. What had happened to this woman? What had happened to her that caused so much pain to come from her. He didn't have to be an empath to know that she was holding so much within herself.

She was the classification of perfection. She was pale like most vampires are with long curly light auburn hair, almond shaped crimson eyes, tall and lean with thin pale pink lips. She was very, very beautiful and he felt himself being taken away with her overall beauty.

"My name is Storm, I heard you crying." he said as he held out his hand, almost like a peace offering.

Surprised, she stopped her sobbing all together. She was utterly mesmerized by his smooth, comforting voice. It wrapped around her like a blanket and made her feel safe and protected. It was like her immortal sister had described them she met her mate for the first time.

"_You just know. Our kind only fall for someone once and it will always be equally felt from both parties. We had soul mates. When you meet yours, you will know_." Her sister, Zulia had explained.

The girl took the man before her in. He was tall and muscled with sandy blond hair and crimson eyes—he was obviously one of her kind. His face was angular and he had a slightly large nose but appearance had never mattered to her. She was not the type to judge because all in all she thought he was beautiful.

Slowly, as if testing him, she stuck her hand out in return. As their pale skin touch, sparks went off inside both their bodies. Their eyes met and they both knew—this was their soul mate. They had finally found one another.

"November." the girl whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" Storm asked in wonder, and out of confusion.

The girl sighed, "November, that's my name."

"It's beautiful, just like you." Storm said as he lightly kissed the palm of her hand, which he now held tightly in his grasp. As he kissed her, his lips barely touching her, it was as if flames erupted all over her body. For the first time, she felt strangely warm instead of her constant cool temperature.

"This is so strange," November muttered, "I've never felt like this before—ever."

Storm smiled a large smile, one lone dimple standing out. He then spoke, "Neither have I. But I'm glad I got to experience it." he smiled again and November returned it happily. "Why were you crying? It was the most heart wrenching sound I've ever heard in my entire existence." he admitted.

November looked at the ground and softly removed her hand for the mysterious man's grasp. "I'm lonely, I have been for nearly three hundred years."

Storm chuckled, "I've got you beat—five hundred."

For the first time in nearly a hundred years, November let out a cheerful laugh, "You're right, you do."

"Well, there is no need for you to be lonely any longer. For if what the legends say are true, I believe you and I are meant to be." he said plainly, as if talking about the weather.

November nodded, "I believe so as well."

Storm reached out his hand and they both knew what it meant. It was a signal, almost like a peace offering without actual peace offering. If she was to take his hand, they both agreed in what they were saying. Truly, madly and deeply. But if she refused his hand, then Storm would walk away forever, and she would never see him again.

Could she deal with it? Could she deal with the fact she let her love walk away?

_No_.

She felt a wave of sincere happiness and some other foreign emotion—love maybe?—swell all throughout her entire body. She had never felt like this in her entire life, everything had changed. It felt so right yet complicated but at the same time everything was so simple. They had just met five minutes before yet they both knew that they were made for each other? Was that so wrong? No, it really wasn't. It was so complicatedly straightforward. It made absolutely no sense yet at the same time it did. For once in her life, November decided to trust her heart inside of her mind.

November summoned up all the courage within her and took his hand once more. Storm intertwined their fingers together. He grinned, "Here's to the rest of forever."

"Forever." November echoed.

* * *

_So, any thoughts? Leave me a review. All you have to do is click on the green button that says, **'Send a Review for this Chapter**' You don't even have to have an account. I do accept annoynomous reviews. :) Anyways, thanks for those who took the time to read :) Check out my chapter story:_ **Midnight Tryst**_! And await the reveal of my GHI story: _**It's The Fear**_!_

_Until next time. ;)_

* * *


End file.
